Hetalia and the Happiness Machine
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Few of the countries found a Coca-Cola vending machine known as "The Happiness Machine". Wonder what they'll get from there? Will there be adventures taking place? Just find out. One-shot series based on the videos, "Coca-Cola Happiness Machine" and a few others. Featuring random countries.
1. Sending Happiness to America

**Eugene: ***watching random Youtube video* Yummy~ Coca-Cola~ P: *pauses* Sorry, it's just that now it's Saturday and I have no studying and/or homework, I can get back to watching Youtube videos again… *clears throat* anyway, if any one of you read "5 Days of Nordic Winter", remember I did the ReaderXFinland one-shot with the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics Coca-Cola commercial? I'm watching about the Coca-Cola Happiness Machine and let me tell ya, _that thing was pure magic. _O.O I ain't lying, they're all true (just watch them!).

**America: **I know, right, dudette? HURRAY FOR COCA-COLA! *slurps soda loudly*

**Eugene: **So I decided to do these random one-shots (I don't know how many in there.. 4 maybe?) about the countries here and _their_ encounters with the Happiness Machine, or in other words, the one-shots will be based on the clips from different countries. ONWARD WITH THE NEW ONE-SHOT SERIES! HETALIA AND THE HAPPINESS MACHINE!

**We put a special Coke Machine in the middle of a college campus…**

In one of America's colleges somewhere in the country, a new vending machine was set up. It was a Coca-Cola one and someone had just started filling up the machine with bottles and cans of Coca-Cola. Once the front of the machine was shut and the drinks were neatly nestled in place inside, college students began to walk in…

…**to share a little happiness with the student body.**

The first student, a young woman with dark curly hair in a ponytail, began to insert the coins in the slot before pressing the Coca-Cola button. There was a clank and she had just got out a bottle of the irresistible soda out. But then all of a sudden, _CLANK_! Another bottle fell out! She grabbed the second one in her arms as a few other girls were watching curiously. Then a third bottle came out.. and another…. _CLANK_! Another one? The woman and the others began to laugh at this; she got about 5 by now! As the 6th clank echoed out of the cafeteria, more people began to laugh as the woman handed out the other bottles cradled in her arms.

A friend of the woman, a younger one with a high ponytail and hoop earrings, also went to the Happiness Machine and got a bottle Coca-Cola, despite that she still had the one she got from her friend. She began to question with "You got that, too-" to another friend when another clank came. Get this; now more students got Coca-Cola bottles in their arms, handing the excess out to their friends and laughing as the machine kept sending in more bottles.

"I'm takin' this over." Another woman, this time with darker skin and shoulder-length hair, began to say when something amazing happened. As she bought a Coca-Cola from the machine, a hand appeared and gave her a bouquet sunflowers! The others went wide-eyed at this sight, saying "Awww~!" in the process. It turned out that 2 more girls also had a bouquet, too. Surprise, surprise.

A boy with the glasses got 2 bottles of Coca-Cola and as he turned to leave, a sound came out as if it came from a machine slot at Las Vegas and _not_ from a vending machine. He gestured to the others in a "Dude! How is that possible?" gesture as he and his friend got out get this, more bottles and handed them out to others. As more people got more bottles of Coca-Cola, they became really happy.

"I wanna give it a hug!" One of the other students, a woman, piped up. The woman and another student, a man, gave the Happiness Machine a huge hug, saying "Thank you.".

As more bottles clanked out, America, also known as Alfred F. Jones to most of the citizens in his country, came over to check how was his college doing. As he heard the following clanks and people laughing, he decided to investigate. He arrived there in a second flat and peeked. He saw students chatting, laughing, and drinking bottles of Coca-Cola together. It reminded him of the after-school hangouts at diners and burger places a couple decades ago.

"Yo! What's going on here, man?" He asked a passing student, a guy with dark chocolate-coloured skin carrying 2 bottles of Coca-Cola.

"Huh? Mr. Jones, haven't you heard?" The student gaped in shock, realizing that the country was in the place (hence the "Mr. Jones" part). "That vending machine in the cafeteria's giving out Coca-Cola and random stuff to us!" He said before he dashed off to meet his gang of friends.

"Hm~ vending machine givin' out Coca-Cola and random stuff? The Hero must check it out!" America dashed to the scene. More students got the bottles every minute. American himself was surprised. Very surprised. That kind of thing _never_ happened to him before! His eyes went wide as 2 hands came out from the Happiness Machine slot and opened up a bottle and poured a glass for a blond girl with the fashionable scarf. Then he grew more surprised as the hand reappeared and gave him a bottle Coca-Cola as well as, get this, a flashing pair of awesome glasses! The one with the plastic red lines on the lenses (you know what I'm talking about~ ;) right?)!

America watched in amazement as the hand from the Happiness Machine made a balloon animal (it was a dog) for a girl (with of course, a bottle of Coca-Cola), another with a box of pepperoni pizza (he'd better thank Italy for this) with 2 L bottles of the drink, and obviously, more bottles came out of the machine and into people's hands. And then as one girl with the white hoodie slid a coin onto the slot, the bottom then opened up a secret compartment, revealing… _it's a Subway sandwich_! Cool! It was really long and it had bologna, ham, salami, cheese, and lettuce on it. America joined in the crowd of happy student, munching on a slice of pizza and a half of the sub (delicious).

"Hey," America managed to ask a guy student after chewing his food. "wonder what happens when _I_ try that machine out?"

"I dunno," The guy shrugged, wiping the remains of his food from his mouth with a napkin. "Try it out, man."

So America walked over to the Happiness Machine where he put a few American dollars into the little slot and pressed the Coca-Cola button. He waited for something to happen. He waited and waited and waited…

And then there's that sound again. The sound similar to a machine slot. Everyone else's eyes went wider when America got his own bottle of Coca-Cola and the hand started to slide out.. O-M-G! Cookies~! Yes, America got cookies in a long paper tray. Oreos, Chip Ahoys, and the good stuff.

"Awesome! Dessert!" One student exclaimed in amazement. America walked all the way around the cafeteria, sharing the cookies with everyone, stopping every couple of minutes just to take a sip of Coca-Cola and eat a cookie. For once, college is a happy place. Especially when the Happiness Machine is around.

**And America is sharing it, too.**

**Where will happiness strike next?**

**Eugene: **Hm.. I just hope it's ok. Dedicated to America, Coca-Cola, Hetalia, and of course, the Americans! xD I bet you can't guess who will be the lucky country! Ok, I'm out for now. See ya!


	2. Sending Happiness to England

**England: **Bloody hell.. why would you drag me all this way to drink one of America's sugar carbonated beverage…? *dragged by me* -.-

**Eugene: **Well, duh! You're gonna be in my chapter so deal with it. Besides, it's not that bad.. IT'S ENGLAND'S TURN! Yes, after the first video, Coca-Cola had a sequel of "Coca Cola Happiness Machine" in which it was there again.. But this time in London, England's capital city. The video was "Coca Cola Happiness Machine London", FYI. Wonder how's _he_ gonna handle the awesomeness of the Happiness Machine.. :3

**England: **What?

**Eugene: **Nothing~! ONWARD WITH ONESHOT #2! SENDING HAPPINESS TO ENGLAND!

**We put a special Coke machine in the middle of a London university…**

"Alright class, it is now lunchtime. Class dismissed." England announced as students began to leave the classroom. Yes, even though he's a country, he promised a couple of his universities a quick check-in plus he had to substitute for one of them as a teacher (proof: students have started calling him "Mr. Kirkland"). The university students were quite all right, really.. but something seemed missing.

Somewhere in the middle of the cafeteria farther away, the janitor was filling up the usual Coca-Cola cans. The vending machine itself looked normal but somehow, something's different…

…**to share a little happiness with the students.**

Lunchtime started and 2 girls, both brunettes with ponytails, walked over to the vending machine, known as the Happiness Machine, and slid the coins into the slot. 2 cans fell out from the bottom after they both pressed the Coca-Cola button. As they turned to leave, however, another can fell out. And another. And another. One of the girls laughed nervously at this sight before picking the can up. A couple minutes later, a young man began to pick up his from the Happiness Machine when all of a sudden, a hand came out holding the Coca-Cola can for him! The others from behind laughed at this as the guy ticked the mysterious fingers.

England soon heard the laughter and decided to investigate, despite Flying Mint Bunny's pleading of "There's nothing here, look at me!". He followed the laughter to the cafeteria and watched curiously at this sight.

"Pray tell, I wonder whatever is going on here?" He said to himself.

His emerald-green eyes watched in amazement as one fair woman received popcorn as well as a can of Coca-Cola. Another received a small container consisting of strawberries and whipped cream. Then the mysterious pair of hands inside the Happiness Machine took pictures of a loving couple with a disposable flash camera, revealing a simple yet romantic image of them. The couple laughed and the others laughed, too, enjoying the surprises they received. A couple of friends actually got _Twister_ from the Happiness Machine and a few whooped, as the game was enjoyable. Well.. for anyone who played America's game, really. Some of the students began to play the game as the hands began to spin the spinner.

"Mr. Kirkland, come play Twister with us!" One student called out to England.

Normally, he would've refused since America forced him to play this "childish game" many times but seeing the anticipation on the students's faces, he decided to at least try. He went over to the mat and began to play for a bit, twisted up in knots. The others laughed at the funny positions they were all in.

As more people crowded around the Happiness Machine and one of the student slid a few coins in and pressed the button, a sound came out similar to America's lottery slots back in Las Vegas. It turned out that the machine itself dispensed _a lot_ of Coca-Cola in the bottom! Many of them reached for one can, taking off the tap and having a sip. Everyone cheered as they handed the remaining cans to their friends.

Then the sound came again (in England's case, why the same sound?) and everyone's eyes grew wide as they backed in surprise. One of the students got, get this, _a long tray of red velvet cupcakes_! _And in vanilla buttercream icing_! Every student in the cafeteria began to indulge in the cupcakes quickly.

England shyly took one of the cupcakes and began to eat. In surprise, they actually tasted good. Then he began to wonder, what would happen if _he_, the mighty British Empire, try to buy a Coca-Cola from the Happiness Machine? Normally, he would never drink that "vile carbonated sugary poison of America's" but maybe just for once, he'll at least have a sip of it for his sake…

"Mr. Kirkland, you haven't tried that vending machine yet!" One of the girls next to him requested in her light British accent.

A sigh. "Alright, I shall." England walked over to the Happiness Machine and inserted a pound coin in (as in England's country, the pound is the currency) the slot. He pressed the Coca-Cola button and waited for something to happen.

A few minutes later…

Another sigh by England. "Bullocks! You students must be-" Then all of a sudden, that same lottery machine sound came and the same pair of mysterious hands appeared with..

"Mr. Kirkland! Look! You got a tea set! With.. Coca-Cola?" The students then realized in complete surprise.

Sure enough, there was a china tea set with a teapot filled with English Grey tea mixed with Coca-Cola, an odd combination, and a scone with a small United Kingdom flag (also known as England's flag) planted in the soft, buttery surface.

"Bloody hell, this thing actually brought me tea!" England took the teacup and sipped, tasting the Coca-Cola blended with the English Grey.

"Curiouser and curiouser, it has a bit of that drink of it… but it wasn't that bad." He realized, taking another sip. Taking the tea set, he settled it on one of the cafeteria tables and settled down with his lunch, listening to the students enjoying themselves and making merry.

Before classes started again, England saw the students giving the Happiness Machine hugs and kisses. By the time everyone else was gone for a moment, England took this moment to sneak a quick hug, like the way he would do to America when he was younger. And speaking of America, maybe Coca-Cola isn't that bad after all.

**And even a proper British gentleman like England is sharing it, too.**

**Where will happiness strike next?**

**Eugene: **Ok, I _would've_ done India since he's kind of part of Hetalia now, plus there's a lot of videos about that Happiness Machine in that country.. but he's not official yet _so I can't put him in._ I'll give you a hint though for next country: that one is kind of a Prussia hater. Enough said.


	3. Sending Happiness to Hungary

**Eugene: **Yes, the title says it. :P The lucky country for this is~ *makes drum roll*

**Hungary: **Hey! ^_^ *waves frying pan*

**Austria: ***sweatdrops* This place is absolutely confusing.. where on earth are we? *squint, squint* (now directionally challenged)

**Eugene: **Hm… now that I mention, I don't know either… o.o oh wait, found it! XD Anyway, so not only Hungary was one of the countries with the Happiness Machine (I found the video of that vending machine with that country just a few days ago; just watched it today) in this chappie, but just for a bit of fun, I'm also letting Austria star in this one. Why? 'Cuz I can. :P Oh yeah, at this rate, there _is_ slight AustriaXHungary in there (one of my favourite boyXgirl couples in Hetalia), even if friendship's involved. By the way, the video behind this is different from the last 2, plus the plot was a bit confusing but I just made up a few bits to make it better. Also, the date of it when it vhappened was a_ little _blurry so I had to use the closest number in resemblance. ONWARD WITH THE 3RD ONE-SHOT WITH HUNGARY-CHAN AND AUSTRIA-SAN! XD

**Expedition 206**

**Hungary**

**26****th**** of March**

Hungary decided to visit one of her most prestigious universities, the Corvinus University of Budapest (it was named in honour after one of her kings, Matthias Corvinus of Hungary and the university itself is in Budapest, which is Hungary's capital city as well as her largest), to see how were the current students there doing. And of course, she just _had_ to drag her ex-husband Austria along. Why? Because she can, lol. Besides, maybe there'll be yaoi scenes with her name on it~

There was some kind of presentation going on in the huge meeting room. It turned out that the employees of Coca-Cola, one of America's drinks, had recently found what is known as "The Happiness Machine" and decided to test it out here in this university. Hungary grew curious while Austria was starting to get bored.

"Really, Hungary, what is so special about this 'Happiness Machine'?" He asked his ex-wife dully as his glasses-covered eyes gazed on the employees's shirts, basic black with huge white words saying "SWITCH OFF". Believe me, he doesn't know why. No one else does.

"Hm~ I'm not sure but we must try it! For the students's sake!" Luckily, Hungary brought her camera in case of both yaoi scenes _and_ the occasional special moments over the years.

The two encountered a plain red vending machine with the classic glass Coca-Cola bottle in the front and sides. Many of the students were paying for the Coca-Colas in there and already, they also received some interesting and unusual stuff! Some received a bouquet of sunflowers, others danced to pop music it played and answered pop quizzes questioned by the employees, which was filmed LIVE in someone's camcorder. Others received the similar black t-shirts, pencil cases, a 2-litre bottle of Coca-Cola, some paper cups (for the drink, of course), red pillow cases, and a deck of playing cards. Finally, it was Hungary's and Austria's turn. Hungary, of course, was eager to try it out first. She inserted a few _forint _(her currency) coins into the slot and pressed the Coca-Cola button, retrieving her change as she waited for something to happen.

_THUMP_, came the bottom of the Happiness Machine. It sounded like there's a textbook in there.. is it? Hungary crutched down to peek and to her surprise, she got a Coca-Cola _and_ yaoi doujinshis! _All in Hungarian_! She let out a fangirl squeal as she hugged the glass bottle and the books tight. Then she cleared her throat before waiting patiently for Austria to have his turn. Hungary took a sip of Coca-Cola and she smiled, noticing that it's not too cold for her taste. She found that the glass bottles in the machine were all glass with engraved red flowers surrounding it as well as the words "Hungary" on top of the logo.

While Austria was waiting for his bottle, he muttered "Morons.", as a mention of America and his soda pop. He attempted to bang at the machine with a punch (even though Prussia said that he punches like a girl) to make it go faster when all of a sudden..

"Woah! He got a piano!" One of the students said in mixed-up German (one of the languages taught in the university).

Austria didn't know what the student meant at first until he looked down; there was a grand-size piano right out of the Happiness Machine. It looked almost exactly like Austria's own piano back in his country, only difference that it was bright red with loopy silver letters saying "Austria's Piano 2.0, Property of Coca-Cola".

"How is that even possible..?" Austria muttered in surprise. He adjusted it to a better position before sitting down on a chair and played a few keys. Surprisingly, the music coming from it sound _almost exactly _like his own piano. Shrugging in an "Eh, what the heck?" approval, he started to play one of the folk songs Hungary liked to dance to. In a couple minutes, she and the rest of the university students began to dance, enjoying themselves. For once, even the most prestigious universities can relax a bit and the students get a chance to be themselves.

**Doses of happiness. Where will happiness strike next?**

**Eugene: **Ok.. a little different than I thought but I guess it's not bad. *shrugs* Also, just to let you know, I made up my mind; Hetalia and the Happiness Machine will have 6 one-shots in total. But in case some of the countries (eg: India) became an official character by anime or manga more than once, _then_ I'll put more (maybe). Anyway, see ya!


	4. Sending Happiness to Russia

**Eugene: **Dude~ I'm so tired! Are you sure you want me to write in this state? *rubs eyes*

**Russia: **You must, da? Perhaps it will make you stay awake more.. Kolkolkol… ^J^

**Eugene: **Ok, ok! Geez.. -.- Well, this should be interesting though.. besides, this is the first Youtube video I'd ever watched in Russian (one of the languages I wish to learn one day but it looks so hard..), plus it took me _nearly a week _to find a video like this! This is based on the video "Coca-Cola Happiness Machine. Из России с любовью", the last few words in there mean "Coca-Cola Happiness Machine. From Russia with love". Weird, it reminds me of my poem, "From Love With Russia" as well as that movie..

**Russia: **Kolkolkolkol… *eerie purple aura*

**Baltics (Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia): **Please save us! TT^TT

**Eugene: **Ok, I will! Besides, I take karate so I can protect them!

**Poland: ***randomly pops in* Like, don't forget that I'm still totally protecting my Liet!

**Eugene: **Fine… So~ while Poland protects Lithuania, guess I'll have to protect Estonia and Latvia from Russia's "wrath" (and yes, apparently, _they_ will be in this one-shot, too). ONWARD WITH THE FOURTH RUSSIAN COCA-COLA ONE-SHOT (note: can't translate Russian into English although one of my cousin's friends can; she's Russian so I had to guess them out.. and make them up a little bit)!

**We put a special Coke machine near a bus station in Moscow…**

This is Moscow, Russia's capital city. It is also the most populated and the biggest. In the square overlooking at the tall buildings, a church, and the clock tower near the road, there was a Coca-Cola machine called "The Happiness Machine" with a clear window in front of the trees.

…**to share a little happiness with the citizens.**

"Ah~ it's is a very nice day today, _da_?" He stretched his arms out into the sunlight as he walked by past by his own citizens, with Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia shuffling behind him (by the way, "_da_" means "yes" in Russian).

"Y-Yes, M-M-Mr. Russia, it is…" They nervously replied in unison; sure the Baltics got independence from Russia now, but they're still scared of him.

Oh? It turned out that there was the Happiness Machine had a red bus stop next to it with an arc _dripping with icicles._ Weird… but at least it's not winter (it's summer, actually), otherwise, they would look so real…

A lady with curly blond hair and wearing a coral-pink strapless top stopped by to order a Coca-Cola from the vending machine. She slid a ruble (Russian currency) banknote into the slot and waited for her drink to arrive. She heard a _clunk_ and she grabbed the bottle. Then _clunk_, another bottle came out! 2 more, to be precise! 2 guys and a young woman walked in and the lady offered them the other 2 bottles to them. The lady laughed a bit, seeing the other's reaction of "how did she get that much for free" in their looks.

A man with the yellow t-shirt and wearing silver headphones (he was listening to music) slid a few ruble coins into the slot as he walked over to the machine and got himself a bottle of Coca-Cola and surprisingly, a red Coca-Cola t-shirt!

"Woo~!" The man cheered in a quiet voice as he unfolded the t-shirt. One of the students, a female, inside a school bus watched him in this curious sight.

A few other people walked in and tried the Happiness Machine out. One of them, an adolescent boy with the orange striped shirt went first. He ordered a Coca-Cola from the machine and not only did he got a bottle, but he also got a shiny silver and red scooter! All of the ladies behind the boy and his mother gasped in shock and surprise. Then another lady (this time with black hair tied in a ponytail) got a bottle, but this time, also got a red pencil case and a t-shirt. A few guys stacked up the Coca-Cola cans they received from the machine, as they got so many. Another one got a volleyball and 2 more guys got green Nerf guns, spraying each other and everyone else with water. Few got fabric ice boxes and some got badminton rackets and they played a game together.

More buses passed, curious about the increasing line at the Happiness Machine. One woman got a green bubble wand. One man with the brown curly hair and light blue polo shirt received a bouquet of red and white roses as he got his Coca-Cola. He gave them to a passing lady, who's his wife, before giving her a quick kiss.

Soon afterwards, many more people came, including this one guy with a motorcycle. Everyone was laughing as one guy got a red cap with a mini propeller; it looked cute on him. An old lady got 2 bottles of Coca-Cola and even got a red floral sash for her shoulders! One lady got what looked like a sandwich. Few guys cheered, since it looked delicious. She shared the slices with a few people and they gobbled it up happily. Another guy got a bubble wand, but this time in an orange container.

"Hm… I wonder what is going on here, _da_?" Russia stared curiously at the increasing people at the Happiness Machine. The Baltic Trio grew curious, too.

"T-They got some st-st-stuff out of this strange vending machine, M-M-Mister Russia." Latvia observed, despite that he was shaky.

"How is that scientifically possible..?" Estonia wondered using his usual knowledge.

"M-Maybe we should check it out?" Lithuania suggested, wanting at least a quick break from Russia.

Russia then smiled a bit childishly. "Good idea, _da_."

They casually walked over to the Happiness Machine and with whatever rubles they have, they decided to try buying a Coca-Cola and see what happens. All of a sudden…

"Woah! What's like, going on here, Liet?" A loud voice startled the Baltics. Lithuania looked to find Poland near the bus stop. He must've followed them here, he thought.

He sighed. "Hey Poland. We just found that this strange vending machine has giving people out free stuff lately.."

"O-M-G! FREE STUFF? I'M IN!" His eyes went wide in excitement. He realized that he needed to buy a Coca-Cola though. Using a ruble coin someone dropped, he paid for his drink. He waited and waited until..

A lottery machine sound came out! What's going on? It turned out that not only Poland got a can of Coca-Cola, but he also got a red and pink sailor cosplay outfit!

"Just what I always wanted! Like, totally!" Poland cheered, quickly trying to put on the new outfit.

Lithuania's turn went up and he got a Coca-Cola can and a.. he got a leather bag to carry all those official papers and stuff for the next World Meeting! Lithuania's glad of this; Russia destroyed his last one earlier (don't ask why..).

Then Estonia had a turn. He got a can of the same drink and he also got, get this, _a super hi_-_tech laptop_! This is perfect; for he's really good with computers. After finding the closest internet connection, he featured "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" from a video file that he found and showed it to a group of people relaxing on the grass.

Latvia then came up and he got a small bottle of Coca-Cola and a red hoodie! Well, since it's summer, it's a sleeveless one. Most of them, especially the ladies, kept calling him cute in it, which made the nervous country smile for once.

Finally, it was Russia's turn. To be exact, I tell you, Russia got _3_ things from the Happiness Machine. He got 1. A bouquet of sunflowers, 2. A small Russia flag, and 3. It was a Coca-Cola drink.. but it's mixed with _vodka_?

Russia took a sip and surprisingly, it doesn't taste that bad.

"It's not fully vodka.. but it'll have to do, _da_?" Russia said before flopping down on the grass, watching his citizens, as well as Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and Poland, enjoying themselves. It may be America's soda but it's not that bad…

Russia is happy to relax without hitting anyone with his pipe for once. Before taking another sip, he saw a couple bubbles heading his way. He just gently blew them away.

**And even the scary Russia, as well as Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and Poland, are sharing it, too.**

**Where will happiness strike next?**


	5. Sending Happiness to Hong Kong

**Eugene: **Sorry for the long wait! ^^''' Apparently, I was too busy working on other one-shots before I get back to the usual… *gloom* Anyway, I'll just put up 3 more countries in this before it's "over" (in quotation marks because the story will be fully complete unless I find a new video or.. something). Today, I'll be doing Hong Kong! Also, China will be in there.. Why? 'Cause he's part of China. :) Oh yeah, the story will be different because since there's lack of real plot, I had to combine at least 2 videos together to write this. See if you can figure out which ones.

China and Hong Kong came out of the nearest grocery store in one of Hong Kong's streets, their arms full of shopping bags. It was China's idea to make Hot Pot for dinner for the rest of the family (that included him, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Japan, and Korea) but he needed the ingredients though, so that's why he went grocery shopping. Hong Kong just tagged along.

Anyway, they were walking across the street and they passed the subway station (Causeway Bay Station, it said) when all of a sudden, there was a… a…..

"Isn't that like, a vending machine.. _with_ _legs_?" Hong Kong asked out, his mouth agape. He saw it; a group of 6 Coca-Cola vending machines with legs, going down an escalator and heading out of the station.

"You're being silly, aru." China just said. "There's no such thing as-" Then he saw the walking vending machines, his mouth also dropping. "W-What kind of madness is this, aru?"

"Like, beats me…" Hong Kong just muttered before deciding that he should take a closer look at the vending machines themselves. Dropping the plastic bags full of groceries, he ran off after the machines, the long sleeves of his top flying away.

"HONG KONG! GET BACK HERE, ARU!" China then saw his city running off and went after him.

Hong Kong ran and ran, trying to find one of the vending machines. Few stopped to get their photos taken or to give people a Coca-Cola, but every time they saw Hong Kong, they just scrambled off and ran.

The chase went on, and on, and on… until the vending machines had to stop for rest at a little market consisting of anime products (courtesy of Japan). Hong Kong grew tired of running, too. And he was like, so thirsty…

Hong Kong gazed around for the vending machines, trying to spot them, but instead saw 6 small Coca-Cola trucks! Confused, he rubbed his eyes. But the trucks weren't trucks anymore; they're now Transformers!

"That's weird.. I thought they're only from America's movies.." He thought to himself. The now-transformed 6 robots were now browsing through random anime stuff and they had their pictures taken by increasing crowds with their cell phones and cameras.

But since Hong Kong's still thirsty, he snuck to under the "robots" where he snuck a firecracker into one of their vending machine slots and waited. All of a sudden, there were loud explosions and screaming. Everyone ran, including the "robots", who all turned back into walking vending machines and ran away. Hong Kong just picked up the remains of the burnt firecracker and found a Coca-Cola bottle on the floor; it must've been from the machine. Obviously, he picked it up and drank it.

After taking one quick look around the market, Hong Kong took another sip of Coca-Cola before dashing back outside to find China.


	6. Sending Happiness to Norway

**Eugene: **…..man, that last one-shot was kind of an epic fail.. TT^TT Also, I can't do Japan! Why? HE DIDN'T END UP WITH THE HAPPINESS MACHINE! D: But the good news is, this is the final one-shot and I'm doing Norway-kun! :D

**Norway: **…

**Eugene: **Dude, lighten up already. And where there's Norway, there's gotta be the Nordics! Yes, I'll be mentioning them there… anyway, ONWARD WITH THE FINAL ONE-SHOT FOR HETALIA AND THE HAPPINESS MACHINE!

It was an late winter day and people at the Byporten Shopping Mall in Oslo (Norway's capital city) were up and down shopping. Norway, along with Denmark, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden, were also there, carrying random shopping bags while Denmark was swinging his axe around.

"Denmark… how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to threaten my citizens with your axe?" The Norwegian scolded the Dane in a no-nonsense tone.

"Aw, but Norge~ the lines were taking too long! Besides, we wanna get our shopping quick, right?" Denmark tried to reason.

"True, but.." Norway's next words were cut off when the heavy weight from the shopping bags he carried grew heavier. He set down his bags in a round table at the food court near a Coca-Cola vending machine. The others sat down, too. They were just sitting there, people-watching and fiddling with the shopping bags when Finland got up from his seat and said, "I'm thirsty. I need a drink…"

"Try getting it from there." Denmark pointed at the vending machine nearby. There was not many people around it. Finland shrugged and went over to the machine.

He paid for his drink and pressed the Coca-Cola button. He knelt down at the slot and was about to grab it when-

"GYAHHHH~!" Finland shrieked. Everyone in the food court jumped, including the rest of the Nordics. Sweden looked alarmed and grabbed Denmark's axe, rushing over to his side.

"HEY! THAT'S MY AXE, MAN!" Denmark yelled out. Obviously, Sweden didn't hear him.

"M' w'fe, wh't's the m'tter?" Sweden tried to reassure Finland, positioning the axe at the vending machine's direction.

"Su-san, there's nothing wrong! There's hands under the vending machine and-" While the other Nordics were giving him strange looks at this mention, Finland then revealed a paper red cup full of Coca-Cola and a small plushie of a.. Moomin? "It gave me these! This thing must be magic!"

The others stared curiously at Finland, then at the vending machine, then at each other, and at the Finn again.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things..?" Norway questioned.

"Honest! See?" Finland pointed to a dark-skinned family near the vending machine as the same pair of hands poured the father a glass of Coca-Cola into the paper cup and from the red can earlier. Other people passing by watched them curiously at this sight. Then one guy got multiple bottles of Coca-Cola, a girl got a black, white, and pink plaid-patterned pencil case with her drink, and a boy received 2 red t-shirts (with the Coca-Cola logo). More people started to gather around.

"Hey! Lemme try it out!" Denmark bursted out. He tried to get to the Happiness Machine first but Norway's citizens kept scolding him to wait in the line. He pouted a little at first but lit up again when he was in front of the machine. He paid for his Coca-Cola and he got the drink and a..

"Awesome! A crown fit for a king! Like me~!" Denmark smirked, showing off what looked like silver crown with red plush fabric and rubies. It _looked_ real, but it's kind of plastic, actually… no one had the heart to tell him though.

"…Th's b'tter w'rk." Sweden then slid a coin into the slot and pressed the button himself. A _clunk_ came and it turned out that he also got a drink and received… skis?

"Aw~! And here I thought mine's the best; yours is too cool, _Sverige_!" Denmark said in "mock-jealousy". The light shone in the blue frame of the skis.

More people surrounded the Happiness Machine. A lady got a white plaid purse, a little boy got his Coca-Cola served in an icy-cold glass (classic kind), one man ended up with a small cake in a box, and a lady received a long Subway sandwich! A few people ate the halves as they drank Coca-Cola and laughed together.

Then a few guys also got skis (in different colours) and a little girl got a cinnamon bun and a small flag of Norway's.

"You should go next." Iceland then said, tapping Norway's shoulder.

"Only if you go first…"

"No."

"Do it or else you'll have to say 'onii-chan'…"

"Fine.." Iceland walked up to the Happiness Machine and paid for a bottle. He waited for it to come out but decided to give up and walk away. But before he could even do that, a loud _thunk _came out. Curious, Iceland found his Coca-Cola bottle in the bottom but then also found the same pair of hands.. now holding a camera? Norway peeked down and a flash came, causing both him and Iceland to blink furiously. The Icelander then saw the camera developing the photo and saw an image of Norway.. _doing bunny-ears on him_?

"You did bunny-ears on me.. Why?" He questioned the Norwegian and raised his eyebrow. Norway just shrugged; it's best if 'onii-chan' doesn't know for now.

"Alright, my turn now…" Norway then went up to the machine and paid for his own drink. He waited and waited for his drink. Sighing, he just kicked at the red hard exterior of the Happiness Machine before encountering an alarming red light of the siren above. Hearing a _thunk_ below, his Coca-Cola bottle came down in the bottom. He just grabbed the bottle dully before hearing the similar sound again. Peeking down, he also saw a small red pillow, a flag (both in Norway's flag pattern), and a figurine of one of his fairies.

"Hahaha! Not too bad, but not as good as mine- ACK!" Before Denmark can say another word, Norway just smacked with his new pillow. Then he set his items as well as his Coca-Cola down before grabbing a Subway sandwich from the lady; from what his citizens recently encountered, he didn't realize that he didn't eat earlier, so he must've been that hungry. Once he got one, he smirked at Denmark's form, being KO-ed by the pillow of wrath.


End file.
